lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Noah Porter-Benson
Johnny Drake Olivia Benson |first = "Wednesday's Child" |last = |playedby = Skyler Dubow Bradley Dubow |status = Alive }} Noah Porter-Benson is the infant son of the late Ellie Porter and the late Johnny Drake. His adoptive mother is Olivia Benson. Noah is played by twins Bradley and Skyler Dubow, mostly by Bradley. Background Ellie gave birth to Noah while working for Little Tino, who let her keep the baby as long as she kept working. When she accidentally overdosed, Tino sold Noah to a child pornography producer couple. When Ellie recovered, Tino told her that Noah was dead and she never filed a missing persons report as a result. On SVU Noah was discovered by Sgt. Olivia Benson and Det. Amanda Rollins in the pornographer's home. After a few days of media coverage on all the children at the child pornographer's house, no one showed up to claim him and he was called "Baby Boy Doe" because no one knew his real name. ( : "Wednesday's Child") He was eventually placed in foster care but suffered from an untreated viral infection in his first foster home. That coupled with the fact they had two other babies in their care resulted in him being removed from their custody immediately. ( : "Downloaded Child") He later went through three different foster homes and at his fourth the mother filed for a separation and the father had suffered from some sort of relapse. He was removed from their custody and put back into the system. After it is discovered that Baby Boy Doe's mother is named Ellie Porter, they finally learn that his name is Noah. After the truth is revealed to Ellie, she is prepared to testify against her pimp and get herself clean so she could regain custody of Noah. Unfortunately Ellie snuck out of the group home she was staying at to get high. As she was scoring, she was gang raped and set on fire. Noah became a ward of the state again but Ellie's attorney Trevor Langan appeared to represent Noah's interests in Ellie's memory. Judge Ruth Linden then granted Sgt. Benson temporary custody of Noah as she worked on finding Ellie's killers. ( : "Spring Awakening") He is seen living with Benson and she hired a nanny named Lucy Huston to help with taking care of Noah. He is later targeted as a part of a set of hits connected to his mother's case, but he manages to escape unharmed with his nanny. When all of the people involved in his mother's death are caught, Benson comes home and is seen further bonding with Noah. ( : "Girls Disappeared") He continued living with Benson and is shown being taken care of on a daily basis. He is later rushed to the ER for unknown reasons. ( : "Producer's Backend") It's discovered that he was suffering from the flu, but the ER doctors discovered old rib fractures and wanted to run some additional tests assuring Benson that they didn't think she was responsible. Noah's case worker Chantal Jackson, however, insinuated Benson was responsible once she was notified and voiced her contempt for leaving Noah in the hospital, even though she had a family friend watching him until she could return to his side. Benson returns to the hospital and hold and kisses Noah after he is better. ( : "Holden's Manifesto") Benson and Amaro are later pushing Noah on a swing set while they get information on a case in Chicago. ( : "Chicago Crossover") Chantal later decided to file a motion for Noah to be removed from Benson's care, despite the case worker's previous negligence in Noah's numerous placements. Noah is being held by Benson as both sides make their cases. In the end, the judge decides to allow Benson to keep Noah, but warns her that she must make the child a priority over her work. ( : "Pattern Seventeen") Benson has Noah in her office while she is on the phone with ADA Barba and later hangs up with him to look after Noah. ( : "Agent Provocateur") Noah is seen in Benson's apartment as she is getting dressed for an undercover assignment and leaves Noah in his babysitter, Lucy's, hands. When the assignment is over she comes home and reads Noah a story while she lets him help turn the pages. There is a knock on the door and Benson looks through the eye hole and sees it's Melinda Warner. Melinda gives some disturbing news: the sex trafficker that they arrested that day is Noah's father. ( : "Undercover Mother") Noah is again seen in Benson's arms as she lets Rafael Barba in so Benson can discuss Noah's situation. Benson tells Barba about Johnny D.'s status as Noah's father after she gets confirmation that he is still imprisoned. At this point the conversation becomes hypothetical and Barba advises her that it is not exculpatory and he never has to know. ( : "December Solstice") Benson and Noah are seen at home when Skip Peterson's report on a gang-rape of a girl named Jane airs. ( : "Devastating Story") Benson later takes Noah to see Dr. Celia Lee for a check-up. While in the waiting room they site next to Aidan Dole and his mother Collen Dole and they briefly talk. Dr. Lee discovers that Noah may have been exposed to measles and calls Sergeant Benson immediately Dr. Lee decides to quarantine Noah for safety and Benson takes him home. When Noah's babysitter notices he has stopped breathing Benson rushes Noah to the hospital where Dr. Lee immediately take Noah in to be treated. Noah starts showing signs of Measles and everyone grows worried for Noah's health. He later develops a respiratory infection and Dr. Lee starts him on antibiotics to fight the infection and later think about conducting a spinal tap. They later decide against it and later Noah is seen in the ICU recovering with Benson being able to take him home in a couple of days. ( : "Granting Immunity") Noah is later taken by Benson to a Unitarian dedication ceremony, which is attended by Detectives Amaro, Rollins, and Carisi. Noah is welcomed into the world and Benson hopes his life is filled with love joy and truth. ( : "Perverted Justice") Noah is later dropped off at a daycare facility for the first time and cries when Benson starts to leave. Even as she says goodbye lovingly, he continues to cry as she leaves. ( : "Parents' Nightmare") As Chantal is conducting a home inspection, Noah is tucked in Benson's arm as she and her lawyer, Trevor Langan, inform Chantal of all his developments. After Chantal says she will recommend Benson retain custody of Noah and leaves, Benson has a change of heart about withholding the name of Noah's father and lists it as Johnny Drake. Drake and his attorney attempt to use this to portray Benson as a cop with a vendetta against the former and later file for custody of Noah. After Drake is killed in a gunfight, Benson goes home after visiting Amaro in the hospital (he was shot by Drake, who he killed in the gunfight). After a few weeks pass, Benson was officially allowed to adopt Noah and his name is changed to "Noah Porter-Benson". Benson and her friends and colleagues celebrate the adoption at her apartment while Benson holds Noah in her arms. ( : "Surrendering Noah") Lucy later takes Noah to see Benson at the precinct and Benson says good bye to both of them. ( : "Devil's Dissections") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'': **Season 15: "Wednesday's Child" • "Spring Awakening" **Season 16: "Girls Disappeared" • "Producer's Backend" • "Holden's Manifesto" • "Chicago Crossover" • "Pattern Seventeen" • "Agent Provocateur" • "Undercover Mother" • "December Solstice" • "Devastating Story" • "Granting Immunity" • "Perverted Justice" • "Parents' Nightmare" • "Surrendering Noah" **Season 17: "Devil's Dissections" • "Maternal Instincts" • "Melancholy Pursuit" • "Townhouse Incident" Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Victims Category:Children